


Judy & Shion Drabbles

by Benfrosh



Series: Judy & Shion [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, cute fluffy stuff, some drabbles i wrote a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Judy and Shion are really enjoying married life.





	

Shion curled up in Judy's lap, poking at her smartphone.

"Oh, I didn't know we adopted a kitty," Judy snarked as she lifted her controller out of the way. "Kitty want a scratch behind her ears?"

"Nyah," Shion replied, giggling and swatting at Judy's nose.

Judy dodged out of the way, laughing, as she paused her game and put her controller down to pet Shion.

\---

"Hey, honey? What happened to our tomato soup?"

Shion leaned back in her chair. "Our tomato soup? What makes you think I know? I don't eat that stuff."

"Well, it's gone, and I know we had a few more cans in here," Judy shouted back from the pantry. "And if I didn't have them, there aren't many suspects-"

Judy felt a bump against her foot, and pulled her head out from the cabinet door to find Vixie the roomba bumping into her foot, holding up a can of tomato soup in a arm with three grippers on the end. 

"Shion? Why does the robot have my soup?"

Shion raised the remote controller she held in her hands. "Wanted to show off."

Judy sighed. "Can I have my soup now?"

"Can Vixie open it for yo-"

"No."

\---

Judy sat down on the couch, checked herself in the video camera screen, brushed her hair one last time, coughed, and hit record. She sat back down on the couch, taking up her guitar.

"Hey everyone! Judy here, with a new cover this week. Today we're doing a cover of-"

The camera display died as it ran out of battery.

"Oh goddammit."

...

Now plugged in, Judy started again.

"Hey everyone! Judy here, with a new cover this week. Today we're doing a cover of Girl from Ipanema. Don't forget to subscribe, and check out my Patreon in the description."

She strummed her guitar, and... no sound came from her speakers. 

"Oh goddammit."

...

Finally finished debugging her audio setup, Judy cleared her throat and set into it once more.

"Hey everyone! Judy here, with a-"

The door opened. "Hey Judy, finally home!"

Judy sighed.

...

Judy and Shion sat together on the couch, Shion holding a microphone and Judy with guitar.

"Hey everyone! Judy here, with a new cover this week. Today we're doing a cover of Girl from Ipanema, with my wife on vocals!" Judy pointed at Shion, who waved at the camera. Judy began silently counting, and began playing.

It /finally/ worked.

\---

"The way I see it, it's just not feasible, on a large scale, to use giant robots for military applications."

"Mmm," Judy replied, rubbing Shion's bare shoulders.

"The sheer amount of materials needed are going to dwarf even the costs of our current airforce, let alone the manufacturing concerns." Shion moved her head so her mouth wasn't blocked by the pillow she was resting on.

"Yeah, definitely." Judy moved further down Shion's back, unhooking her bra as she did.

"Not to mention that nowadays, you aren't really fighting wars between superpowers. You're fighting wars of subterfuge and attrition, and giant robots aren't going to help."

"Mmm, yeah." Judy slowly pulled Shion's bra away, Shion lifting up slightly to help, and Judy took the opportunity to reach around and cup Shion's breasts in her hands.

"So... mmm... that's why I think if we do see robots in the military... could you just move a little... yeah, there... it's going to be in limited deployments."

Judy leaned in to kiss Shion's ear. "You have the absolute weirdest pillow talk, you realize."

"You love it."

"I do."

\---

"What I don't understand is just... how could someone be so wrong? Even you know there's a huge difference even just in the neck materials."

Shion nodded, cuddling up close to Judy and planting little kisses on the back of Judy's neck.

"Even in an electric guitar, the quality of the construction has a huge difference in the final sound. It's not even a question of quality - the overall tone of the sound is different."

"Yeah, definitely." Her hands snuck down Judy's back and gave Judy a squeeze. "Honk," she added teasingly. 

"Shion. Are you honking me."

"... Maybe?"

"You're lucky I'm too incensed about people being wrong on the internet to take revenge."

"So can I keep honking your butt?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead. I'm not going to complain. About you, at least."

Shion smiled. It was the little things in the marriage that really made her happy.

"So as I was saying..."


End file.
